The Flying Boars
by ZutaraFan95
Summary: Kya, Lin, and Honoura Zuko's daughter fight in their first pro-bending match


Lin walks into the Jasmine Dragon and throws two uniforms to Kya and Honoura who are quietly sipping tea in the corner.

"What are these?" Kya asks studying them. The uniforms had been specially made. They were earth nation green with a symbol of a flying boar on the chest.

"These are our new pro-bending uniforms. We're competing this weekend."

"Are you serious!" Honoura almost spits out her tea. "I love pro-bending! Go Buzzard Wasps! I never miss a match."

"Lin, how are we supposed to compete? We don't know the first thing about pro-bending." Lin rolls her eyes at Kya's skepticism. Sometimes she was so much like Aunt Katara.

"We're hitting the gym hard this weekend. I've got money riding on our match, so we can't lose!"

"My dad would never let me compete." Honoura says solemnly. "He even hates me listening to them on the radio."

Lin's answer was simple: "Don't tell him."

So they didn't. That weekend the girls told their parents that they were spending some time in the newly built Republic City, when in reality they were training hard a small gym just in the outskirts of the city. Sweat rolled off them in waves as they practiced newly improved fighting styles, in which they were in no way used to being trained all their life in the old ways of traditional bending.

"Lin, this is impossible!" Kya is slumped on the ground, water bending the sweay off her body. Honoura is faring no better. The princess is disheveled and as red as the fire nation colors.

"I've never seen such lazy losers in all my life! Honoura, you're supposed to be the heir to the throne. Yet you can't even stand a few hours in the gym? And Kya, your mother is the best water bender in the world! She would be ashamed."

Lin throws two bottles of water to her friends.

"I'm being generous and giving you a ten minute break, then we're hitting it again: hard!"

As Lin exits the gym, Kya glances over at Honoura nervously. "She's going to kill us."

"Yeah, but she's right. I want to be strong like my father. Plus I want to see the looks on everyone's faces when we step into that arena and kick major ass."

Kya smiles and nods. "Yeah, that would be nice."

When Lin re enters, the two girls are fired up and ready to go.

Because of Lin and Honoura's lineage, they are able to compete free of charge. The night before the match they each slip a ticket to their parents. As they enter the bright lit stage, no one has a clue of what they are about to witness.

"Why in the world does my daughter want to watch something so trivial?" Zuko mutters as Sokka stuffs his face with popcorn beside him.

"M-mm, limm.." he says with a mouth full of food.

"What?"

"Who cares? Fighting is fighting!"

"Yeah, lighten up Sparky and enjoy the show. Me and Lin love these matches."

Zuko looks to Katara for help, but she just laughs and cuts her eyes at him.

"What would the people think if they saw the Firelord in a place like this?" Zuko mutters to himself.

In their specially made uniforms, the girls stand on the platform that will raise them onto the arena. The bright lights shine down on them, bringing out the gold in the flying boar emblem. They stand proud and strong ready to face any opponent and take them down.

The announcer enters onto the stage as the match officially begins.

"It's going to be a heart pounding match tonight folks! Returning after rising quickly to the top of the score boards is the: Shirshu's!"

The crows goes wild as a group of three very muscular men and one woman enter the arena. They have a look of pure ecstasy on their face. The girl even has a whip, in which she slaps in the direction of the crowd making them go insane.

"I'm betting all my money on them." Sokka grabs more popcorn and shovels it into his mouth.

"You haven't even seen the other team yet."

"And completely out of nowhere, I'm talking complete green ears folks, we have the Flying Boars!"

"What!" Katara shouts. "Who in the world…?"

She quickly gets her answer when Kya, Lin, and Honoura are raised onto the stage. They wave to the crowd and are met with mixed enthusiasm. Zuko almost flies out of his seat when he sees Honoura on stage.

"What in the four nations is she doing? We have to stop the match!" Sokka pulls him back into his seat.

"Calm down, Zuko. They won't get injured. These matches have rules."

"Why are they down there in the first place? When did they sign up for pro-bending?"

Toph props her feet up and smiles. Lin, you better not disappoint me.

The bell sounds and the match starts. The Shirshus wait no time in attacking their opponents. They are strong and know how to defend each other from opposing attacks. Kya finds it hard to land a hit with her water bending. She glances over at her team mates who are having an equally tough time. Honoura is barely dodging the attacks and Lin's rock discs are quickly turned to sand with fire bending shots.

"These rookies are having a hard time folks. These Shirshus are a well trained pro-bending machine. Oh! And Kya just took a shot in the gut. That's got to sting!"

Katara's hands are clutched over her eyes. "I can't watch this! My baby is out there getting pulverized." Zuko was faring no better. He was shaking violently and Sokka could swear that steam was rising off of him.

The match quickly ends as all three girls are shoved over the final line. As the second round is about to begind, Lin pulls them into a huddle.

"We need to do better than this! Honoura, you concentrate on the girl. She's a waterbender but her attacks are weak. You can easily over power her. Kya, you focus on the firebender. He's strong and relies a lot on his strength. Use that to your advantage. I'll take the earthbender." She pounds her fists together. "He doesn't know what it means to face a Beifong."

The bell sounds and the match begins.

"It seems like these rookies are beginning to get some fire in their bellies, folks! Kya is dousing every shot that Hon fires at her! She quickly gains some ground and Hon is over the line! Lin is pounding those earth disks like there is no tomorrow! It's like she read his mind!"

Honoura evades the water benders attacks with ease and uses her fire to force her over the line. Just as she's about to strike, she ducks and lands a hard blow to her gut sending her flying into the drain.

"Oh! Nice move by the fire princess! It looks like the Firelord trained her well."

Zuko can't help but smile at his daughter's success.

Shu quickly gains some ground and is pounding Lin hard! All this dust is flying folks, I can't see a thing!" An earth disk is about to hit Lin, when Kya quickly swoops in and knocks it away with her water whip. With the dust covering her, Honoura delivers a fatal blow and sends the earthbender over the edge.

"And the Flying Boars take the second round!"

The gaang stands up and cheers in their seats.

"Yeah, that's my girl!" Zuko screams with pride.

"We're going to a tie breaker folks." A man enters the arena with a coin in his hand. He flips it and the red side is up.

"The Shirshus take the tie breaker. Who do you wish to fight?"

Hon steps forward and beams at Lin. "Earth Nation."

Lin steps up to meet him and the platform rises up. Her hands are rested casually on her hips. She can feel the quick beating of his heart. He was to excited. If she kept a calm demeanor, she could easily read his movements.

"Let's do this Beifong." He smiles at her with a cocky grin. She will quickly wipe that off. He steps forward and she can easily read what he is about to do. He shoves a huge rock at her, which she easily side steps and bends the earth underneath his feet. Hon loses his balance and topples off the platform.

"The Flying Boars win the match!" The crowd erupts in cheers and proud parents were the loudest of them all.

Kya and Honoura tackle Lin in a hug, which she accepts with ease. She jump up and down overjoyed at having won their first pro-bending match.

As they walk back stage, their parents are there to greet them. Honoura and Kya smile as Zuko and Katara stare at them sternly. But both are quickly tackled in a hug and are told how proud they have made them.

Lin walks over to her mom and holds out her hand. "You owe me fifty yuons."

Toph hands over the money and ruffles Lin's hair. "I never doubted you for a minute. You're a Beifong."


End file.
